


Sun Kissed Tea

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Drug Use, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: “Are you a surfer?” Jinho blabbed, face turning redder than he ever thought possible. The man raised a brow, and amused grin on his face as Jinho collected his thoughts. “I-I mean you look like a surfer. Like the American movies and stuff. I’m just going to-I’m sorry, I-”“It’s alright,” he replied, “ Oh! May I also get a chocolate scone and-”





	Sun Kissed Tea

The lock to the Universe cafe opened with a click.

The neon sign lit up as Jinho stepped inside the cafe.  Jinho patted the wrinkles out of his purple and grey uniform, adjusting the visor on his head before stepping behind the cash register. He said hello to his coworkers: Yanan, Hyojong, and Hwitaek. Jinho was pleasant, but he didn’t necessarily want to be at work. He’d rather be at home, tucked comfortably in his bed, asleep than be at a glorified tea shop at seven in the morning but he didn’t really have a choice. 

Jinho was a slave to his forever empty wallet. 

He sighed while cracking his knuckles, stepping out from behind the register to rearrange chairs.  “Jinho,” Hwitaek , the shift manager and inhouse baker, beckoned him over. “Can you help me with this?” Hwitaek pointed to the back of his apron, the ties dangling on the floor.  _ It’s a mood,  _ Jinho thought. Jinho took the ties without a word, tieing them around his friend’s waist.  It was because of Hwitaek that Jinho had this steady job. 

A jingle from the front door returned Jinho to the cash register from the baking corner. 

Jinho put a fake smile on his face, turning to the customer before his jaw dropped. The man before him, bronzed and glowing, smiled in return.  _ Oh fuck,  _ Jinho thought,  _ he’s fucking cute.  _

“Aw thanks,” he replied, and the sudden realization that Jinho said his thoughts out loud made his face go red. The man laughed, taking the wallet out from his pocket. “May I get a large pineapple black tea with coconut milk, two pumps of strawberry syrup, and-” 

“Are you a surfer?” Jinho blabbed, face turning redder than he ever thought possible. The man raised a brow, and amused grin on his face as Jinho collected his thoughts. “I-I mean you look like a surfer. Like the American movies and stuff. I’m just going to-I’m sorry, I-”

“It’s alright,” he replied, “ Oh! May I also get a chocolate scone and-”

“And?” Jinho prompted.  The stranger leaned against the counter, turning to look at Jinho. The stranger looked like he was contemplating something, but he turned to Jinho and said the smoothest thing anyone had ever said to him ever. 

“Your number?” Jinho giggled, punching in the order into the register. Jinho ripped the receipt from the roll as the man slid his credit card. Before handing the man his receipt, he wrote his number. He handed it off to the man, smiling. 

_ Call me some time yeah <3 ~ Jinho _


End file.
